demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Karkadann
The 351st Floor of the City is named Karkadann, after the ancient, presumably mythical creature that once roamed the great plains of Persia. The name itself holds origins in the Persian “Kargadan”, their word for the Rhino, and means “Lord of the Desert”, and much like the name would imply, the weather on floor 351 is quite dry and hot, which would give the floor quite an arid feel were it not for the shift during nightfall. When the sun sets on Karkadann, and the chill sets into the bleak surrounds, is when the floor really comes to life. Floor 351 holds an abundance of nightlife, clubs, restaurants, casinos and the like that party through the night, fighting back the cold air with open flames and street performances. Many of the houses and buildings in Karkadann are wrought from heavy stone and built with large open windows usually adorned with cloth to allow for airflow during the oppressive heat of the day and still hold in the heat during the cold nights. There are, however, in the very centre of the floor, more “modern” buildings, all glass and dark polished stone that reflect the lights of the nightlife and are seen as something of the glittering jewels in the middle of the desert. Of the numerous inhabitants and visitors to Karkadann, the vast majority are there for the nightlife, come to make their fortune or revel in the evening entertainment, and it is said there is something there for everyone to take their mind away from their regular life. Be you a pauper, you can watch the fireworks and the street performers juggle and dance, and with a little money, you can while away months if not years in the hotels, casinos and clubs, dining upon the finest cuisine and enjoying other sins of the flesh that are to be offered. Karkadann offers much, but it is within the day when the sun rises and the harsh light gleams upon the cities that we see it for what it is, with the poor underbelly scuttering around like rats seeking to survive and maintain the impossible standards for which the floor is known. Karkadann is a jewel of the night, that cracks within the day. Landmarks Teharaza’an, the Jeweled Gate Not actually jeweled, this large archway serves to most as the entrance point to the main attractions within Karkadann, standing nearly 40 metres high and spanning 26 metres across, crafted from the darkened stone that spawns its name. When the sun goes down and the fires and lights are lit, the archway sparkles as it reflects all the light from the buildings around it, giving it the appearance of a jeweled gateway. Many small cafes and performances are focused around the gateway, and it is often very busy, having become a fought for spot of performers and food stalls who are all too eager to find the right spot to set up in under the large archways, giving visitors a taste of what is to come for all who seek entrance into the floor proper. Angarehim, the Tower Hotel If there is one place that stands out above all others when seeking a place to stay in luxury, it is Angarehim, a veritable standard by which the other hotels are held against. And it is not just in terms of standards that Angarehim stands above others, it is quite literal too. Standing at 196 metres, Angarehim dwarfs almost every building around it, boasting 50 floors and over 300 rooms, which are served around the clock. On the ground floor of Angarehim is a lavish casino that welcomes all comers (unless they have no money, then they are out of luck, literally), and seeks to drain dry the wallets of all foolish enough to wager everything. Should you get lucky, however, then you may even be offered one of the best suites in the building, one of the top floors, where each suite is served by a resident chef and sommelier, and you are treated to one of the best views in the city. For residents of the floor, Angarehim is something akin to a dream, a giant reminder of their pursuit of opulence that may never come to fruition. For some it can be too much, and many have been the man or woman, or even demon, to attempt to gain a foothold in the hotel, to no avail, due to the vigilance of the veteran security team working around the clock.